


Born Again

by Nela7



Series: The Human Kyubey Series [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Human Kyubey, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Kyubey is given a chance.





	Born Again

Kyubey thought of himself as a rational entity. He did not understand the emotional habits of humans. To him, a gesture of love-such as a kiss-was considered insanity. He understood the general meaning of emotions, like a computer. He knew about them and its effects. But he was not intimate in said knowledge.

That is until he met Rin Adachi at a park. A rather quirky bruntte who loved superheroes. She had posters of them in her room. Captain America and Superman were her most cherished. She often fantasized about them and dreamed about being part of the good fight and helping others. It was rather easy to ensnare her into the cause. However, she had nothing to wish for. And she, being the kind person she was, asked the people around her. To find someone who needed anything. She found no one. Everyone told her that they were fine. Their marriage was fine, their friends were great, and nobody she knew was sick. After much thinking she asked Kyubey a crucial question. The atmosphere in the girl’s bedroom took a somber tone.

“Do you need anything Kyubey?”

Kyubey was mildly curious. Nobody had ever asked if he desired anything. 

“I do not require anything. My only purpose is to recruit you to fight witches,” Kyubey answered.

“Isn’t that kind of sad?” wondered Rin, “don't you feel like you need friends at all?”

“My race does not need emotion to survive. We run on pure logic. Anyone who becomes emotional is deemed mentally insane,” explained the incubator as he licked his fur.

“Oh,” Rin looked down at her action figure. She felt sad for the creature. It was unable to feel happiness. Or be sad. Rin thought that was no existence.

Then the brunette looked up, a bright smile adorned her face.

“I have a wish,” Rin babbled gleefully.

“Make your wish then,” Kyubey chirped.

“I wish that you could experience human emotions as a human but got to keep your powers!”exclaimed Rin.

Kyubey’s eyes widened. He had no choice but to grant that outlandish wish. His ears elongated as he ripped the soul out of her. Rin groaned and grabbed her chest. She then grabbed her green soul gem. The idealistic girl covered her eyes, as Kyubey started to glow. His form morphed slowly into a humanoid shape. The light dissipated. A boy stood in Kyubey’s place. He was pale with red eyes and snowy hair. Rin blushed, for he was naked. 

“You...what have you done!” exclaimed the male.

“I-I just wanted you to feel. To see what real life is!” argued Rin, “You still have your powers…”

Kyubey felt like he was a balloon about to burst. This feeling, was like fire. Anger. This was anger. Kyubey took deep breaths. There was no need for such outbursts. All he had to do was convince someone to undo this wish.

“I suppose this is a minor obstacle,” sighed the human incubator.

“So...um…” Rin blushed as she stood, “I should get you some clothes. My brother is away in an exchange program so he won't mind…”

Kyubey shrugged, not caring for modesty. He had no problems with it. But, he supposed he should assimilate for now. He watched her scramble out of her bedroom and return with a pair of jeans and white T-shirt.

“I can't let you borrow the shoes, my brother would notice. These he won't miss,” said Rin, shoving the clothes at Kyubey.

Kyubey had watched humans enough to know how to dress. But it was still a clumsy endeavour. After that day, Rin’s journey to total despair began. She was one of the most quixotic girls he’d ever met. And, somehow, he had gotten attached.

Usually, he would leave and go on to the next one. Rin reminded him of another. Of Mami. Except Mami was more mature in her own way. The sorrow wasn’t noticeable at first. But as her career continued, she became tired and irritable. She had no time to spend with her friends and so, they began to leave her. The young 12 year old became lonely, with only Kyubey to confide in. Time past and Kyubey’s emotions rooted deeper. Somehow he felt responsible for the girl. Sort of like in the animes. The animal companion had the girl’s interest at heart. He began to question his purpose. He knew what he was doing was correct. 

He wanted to prevent the end of the universe. And yet, he did not realize how valuable each individual was. Kyubey then realized how skewed he was. Or was he insane? A month with that girl and he couldn’t tell anymore. 

When Rin stopped gathering grief seeds out of frustration, Kyubey decided to end her misery. 

He waited for her to finish her last hunt. A familiar. Nothing particularly special. Rin panted, hugging herself as the enormity of her duty became like a boa, constricting her. She shivered.

“Kyubey...is it...always this way?” whispered the child.

The alley echoed Kyubey’s footsteps. He put a hand on Rin’s shoulder, his crimson eyes swirling with regret. Rin had an average career. Some girls didn't last a week. She lasted two months, almost 3. If she had matured perhaps she could have been like Mami. But, no matter how long each girl endured, their fate was the same. 

“Yes,” mumbled Kyubey, “perhaps, you were too young for this kind of work,”

“I’m tired…” sobbed Rin.

“Let’s get you to sleep then,” Kyubey helped her up, and took her home.

The knowledge of Rin’s fate as a witch, was too much. Not to mention that she had made a powerful wish. If he let her become a witch, she would be very strong. So while she slept, Kyubey took her murky grief seed and crushed it.

“Forgive me, but this is for the best,” whispered he.

He vanished, and watched from afar the suffering of the Adachi family. He was able to feel their sorrow. He watched her funeral. Rin looked like a doll. Kyubey had made her into one. The incubator wept.  
..,...........................

Forging an identity was easy. Using his magic, he could influence anyone he wished. He found the perfect candidates in Europe. A humble-childless-family in France. The Blanche’s. He gave the barren couple the miracle of parenthood without even being there. It was also convenient that the wife was Japanese.

Why so far away? Because he wanted to get away from Japan. From his actions. From what he was. He lived with his fake parents, a peaceful and enjoyable life. He even went to school during his time there. 

Eventually his illusion was dispelled. The guilt that told him to return to his previous life was too large. He needed to find a way to fix everything. To gather energy and prevent the Witch cycle. So he weaseled his way into an exchange program. Right to Mami Tomoe’s school.

“Class we have a new student from France!” the teacher gushed, “come on in!”

Blanche walked inside, feeling a bit embarrassed at the cooing he was getting. However, he showed no emotion. His face was a placid mask of indifference. He wrote his name on the board and bowed as instructed.

“You may sit behind Tomoe,”

Mami stared at him. Blanche gazed back, and gave her a charming smile. He was ready for everything.


End file.
